


Brother's Love

by Uchaitachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/pseuds/Uchaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point in time, both Itachi and Sasuke are a part of the Akatsuki organization. Sasuke being just a newbie, was in the lower ranks. His brother of whom he both envied, and craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Love

Itachi stood in front of his locker in the men’s change room. The Akatsuki had just finished their weekly swim in the local gym, just down the street from their secret hideout. As he was pulling on his light, ripped blue jeans, he paused to look at a scratch on his arm. The previous night he had been not been his usual self. He had lost all his concentration while practicing with his shuriken. His mind was upon something… someone… else. And before he knew it, he had scratched his arm off of a nearby branch while attempting to land from his air attack. After realizing he was staring at the scratch, he shook his head. Of course the other Akatsuki members had asked him about it, because Itachi never had any scrapes or bruises so Itachi only replied that he had a nightmare the past night and scraped his arm on his headboard. The others did not ask any more after his abrupt reply. They knew not to pry.

He pulled his pants up the rest of the way to rest on his hips and was about to do up the button when he heard footsteps. They hardly made a noise, but Itachi knew that they were there, and approaching fast from behind him. Without even doing up the button to his jeans, like lightening he pulled a single out of his locker and activated his sharingan.  
Out from the shadows Sasuke walked out. When Itachi realized it was only his brother, he put the shuriken back into his locker, but allowed his sharingan to remain. After all, he preferred it that way.

“What is Sasuke?”

Sasuke said nothing and just stared at his older sibling. After what seemed like forever, Sasuke broke eye contact and sat on the bench that was placed by Itachi’s locker. He still remained silent. Thinking that something was wrong with his little brother, Itachi placed his towel on a hook inside the gray metal box and went around to sit beside Sasuke. Itachi stared at the young man whom seemed really interested in the white tiled flooring.

“Sasuke? Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me.” Itachi said, fully being able to show his emotions to only Sasuke.

Without a single word, Sasuke turned around, fast as a pouncing leapord and before Itachi noticed what happened, his lips were upon his. ‘Man! Is he ever fast.’ He thought to himself. With a lot of force, Itachi pried his brother away from himself and held him at arms’ length. Looking at him. Sasuke stared into his older brother’s eyes with such intensity, with such hunger.

“Sasuke. Snap out of it and explain what is up with you. I am in no mood for this.” Itachi snapped. Sounding meaner than he meant to.

“I can’t resist any more brother. I am drawn to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t hold back my feelings any more. They are like a fierce fire burning deep within me. I’ve longed for so long now to have you. I know that you are my brother, but I can’t help but think about my dark desires.” Sasuke said firmly, not loosing eye contact.

Itachi still was grasping Sasuke’s strong shoulders as he looked down to his lap. This is what he had been wanting to hear for so long, wasn’t it? He still couldn’t believe it. So many nights, for so long now, he had stayed awake, shutting his eyes, and fanaticizing over the things he’d love to do with his brother. Yet he never thought he’d ever get the chance. It seemed luck was on his side this day. Without a single word, or even showing any expression on his face, Itachi pulled Sasuke in towards him and planted a passionate kiss upon the young boy’s soft lips.

Sasuke’s arms went around Itachi’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Itachi stood up, lifting Sasuke with him. Sasuke wrapped his long legs around his brother’s torso as Itachi carried him towards the showers. As a detour, Itachi slammed Sasuke against the closest locker, pinning him against it. Itachi trailed his velvet lips around Sasuke’s ears and down his neck until he reached his broad chest. Sasuke gasped in pleasure as Itachi started to make slow circles with his tongue around his collar bone. As Itachi softly bit it as well, it made the young Uchiha moan in absolute surprise and wanting.

Itachi looked up to Sasuke with a seductive look in his eyes, just teasing him more. Finally having his fun here, he carried Sasuke to the showers and turned on the water, causing steam to fill the area. 

“Did you lock the door?” Itachi whispered with a raspy tone into Sasuke’s ear

Not being able to answer with words, Sasuke merely nodded his head to let Itachi know that he had indeed locked it once he had entered.

“Good…” Itachi’s voice went more raspy as he placed Sasuke on the black tiled floor inside the shower. They were both still fully clothed, but that did not matter to the two. They needed each other. 

Sasuke then took control, which totally took Itachi by surprise. He thought his younger brother had no real experience after all. His brother pushed him against the wall underneath the running shower and sat on his thighs. He trailed kisses along the strong plains of Itachi’s chest, all the way down to the pant line of his jeans, playing with the already undone button. Itachi rasped. He did not in the least, expect this from his brother. Though, he was not going to complain. He let out a moan as he felt Sasuke’s hand start to rub his aching manhood. In response, Itachi raised his hand that was rested at his side to run it up Sasuke’s leg, slowly making towards his most private of spots. Sasuke almost stopped what he was doing when he felt his eldest brother’s hand upon him, but he was determined to continue on.

All of a sudden Itachi’s cell phone rang. Both brothers ignored the call and allowed it to kick into Itachi’s voice mail. Lost in their own deepest fantasy’s, the phone rang again… 

“I better go answer that… Might be important…” Kissing Sasuke another time, he got up and went back to his locker where he had left his phone. A few minutes later he came back and sighed, obviously annoyed.

“We better get back… Pain has an important job for me and Kisame.”

Sasuke got up slowly, looking genuinely upset. As he started to walk out of the shower, Itachi took hold of his arm, turned him so that they were face to face. “There will be more time the next time.” He promised and planted a hard kiss upon Sasuke’s lips.

“I guess I will have to wait until then. But please… Don’t keep me waiting long.”

“I will be back as soon as I can. I love you dear brother.” Itachi released his grip on the man and walked away, totally composed.

Sasuke stared after the dark haired man that he loved. His brother. He guessed he could wait. His brother did have important responsibilities. He would wait a lifetime if he had to for at least one opportunity with his beloved sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted me to write one of these for Sasuke and Itachi, so I did it for her :3 Hope it's good!


End file.
